Libraries Can Be Fun!
by Jacquelineloveswriting
Summary: Edward can't study because his roomate Emmett. He goes to the library to do his homework. Or will he do more than that? Please read! Edward and Bella!


**You know the drill, I still own nothing Stephenie Meyer does. ****L Except my dogs lol**

* * *

E POV:

Sitting here, just sitting here. The music from downstairs is unbearably loud. My roommate Emmett decided to throw a party while I'm trying to do my homework. I do like to party, but I have been holding out on my homework and need to finish it. After one hour I gave up and started walking to the library. It's not that far away. The only bad part about walking is the girls.

One of the main reasons I hate college. Brainless, heartless, bimbos… everywhere. Always following me around, practically stalking me, and the leader of the bimbos, Tanya. She is fake all around. Bleach blonde hair followed by fake lumpy boobs and barely any clothes on. Tanya is- oh, speak of the devil.

"Hi Edward." She said trying to be flirty, pushing her fake boobs in my face. This is the hundredth time I told her I am not interested.

"Hello Tanya." I relied sounding utterly bored.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?" She battled her eyelashes.

I was about to tell her I'm heading to the library when one of her fake eyelashes flew off and hit me in the eye.

"Ow! Damnit! Your eyelash hit me in the eye!" Using my fingers getting it out of my eye.

"Want me to help you Edward?" She offered. Gosh, does this girl ever take a hint?

"Tanya it would be best if you would move on now. I told you I'm not interested. So please leave me alone."

"Oh Eddie, don't be like that. You know you want me." Tanya said bending over letting me get a clear view of her fake boobs again.

"Goodbye Tanya." I left without another word, hoping she would leave me alone.

Clearing that image out of my head, I eventually got to the library. I started looking for a table that was clear but there was none clear. Not wanting to sit with any sluts (sorry Tanya) I looked around once again. There was one table with a girl so I decided to take that table. She was the most stunning women I have ever seen in my life.

She was sitting on the table with her red blouse, black tight fitting pencil shirt, topped off with black fuck-me pumps. She was reading a book and her legs were crossed. Her shirt was tight because her breast were so full. The skirt made her creamy long legs look miles long. Shitttttt! I was hard as a rock from just looking at her. As I walked closer to sit down I really could see her face. Big brown doe eyes on a heart-shaped face, cute nose, plump and pouty red lips, and long brown curly hair cascading down her back.

When I sat down she didn't even notice because she was so entranced in her book. Why was that book was more important than me? I was kind of glad she didn't notice me because of my hard-on at the moment. I coughed to get her to notice me.

She looked up and smiled then looked back down. What the hell was that? I decided I should tell her my name. _Because she would be screaming it later, _my dick said. Ahh shut up! God, I'm such a pervert.

"I'm Edward Cullen, what's your name?" I said politely. She put her book down and smiled again.

"I'm Bella Swan." She held out her hand. I stared at it first, but then took it. Her hand was soft and smooth. I wonder if the rest of her body felt like that? She smelled like strawberries and flowers. I realized that I was still holding onto her hand. She blushed and looked down biting her lip. She started writing down on what I'm guessing was her homework answers to her book.

She bit the end of her pencil thinking of the next answer. I knew I was staring at her chest, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I still was hard and nothing worked to make it go away. It was almost my ending when she sucked on her pencil, I groaned quietly. She noticed because she said,

"See something you like Mr. Cullen?" Then I found out what a real vixen she was.

"If I said yes would you do something about it?" I replied huskily.

She got up and walked away. I thought she was mad at my rude comment until she peaked around the bookcase and winked. That was my cue to get up and follow her. Right as I walked around the book case a little hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a wall.

"To answer your question I _am _doing something about it." Her voice was full of lust as she crashed my lips to hers.

Her lips were so soft I thought I was dreaming. Her small pink tongue explored my mouth. I did the same to her. Bella grabbed me by the collar again and pulled me into a desolated room with desks. Thank god the door had a lock! I kissed down her neck to her tits and took off he blouse revealing a sexy overfilled red push-up bra. I took the offensive fabric off.

I licked her hard nipples and sucked. She pulled my hair and ground her hips into my hard erection. We moaned, she took off my shirt and I helped her take off my pants. Still biting her big tits I slowly removed her skirt revealing matching panties.

"Ah fuck." I groaned and she giggled. Now I was only in my boxers and she was in her panties.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked me rubbing her hand on my dick.

"Please, Bella." I groaned.

"Please what Edward?" She took off my boxers and slid down to her knees.

She licked down my abs and around my thighs. Very carefully she swirled her tongue around the tip of my erected cock. I moaned loudly. She licked it from the base to the head, but never taking it in her mouth. Her hot breath blew on where she licked.

"Bellaaaa." I warned her.

"What?" She looked up innocently. She was getting me hot and bothered so I didn't hold back.

"Suck my fucking cock." I demanded. She moaned.

Bella took the head in her mouth and sucked. She took half of my dick in and used her hands to massage what she couldn't take. I was so close when she took all of me in her hot wet mouth and her hands went to my balls. She hummed around me and I exploded.

"Ughhh Bella!" I screamed. She licked everything up.

I picked her up putting her on a table. Going between her legs I circled her clit with my tongue.

"Edward!" Bella moaned.

I plunged my tongue into her wet pussy. Sucking, licking, and kissing brought her to her orgasm. I knew I couldn't wait any longer so I pushed her against the wall and fucked her like no tomorrow. You could barely hear our moans over the slapping of skin. I moved my hand down and rubbed her clit. She screamed and came, but I wasn't done with her. I was on the edge and had to hold on.

Putting her back on the desk I slammed my hard dick into her over and over again. I put her legs around my back hitting a different angle which had to be her 'G spot'.

"EDWARD! Yes! Oh yeah, right there, fuck me harder." She moaned.

I grunted and fucked her so fast my hips were a blur. My head was buried in her neck. The table was hitting the wall with every thrust. I couldn't wait any longer and screamed her name as I came. She did the same just a few seconds later again. I was still thrusting, but it was slowing until stopping.

Are breathing slowed and we kissed again.

"Do you want to go to dinner somewhere? You have to be hungry, I know I am after that." I asked her.

She laughed. "Defiantly. Even though we did things backwards I have to see you again."

"I agree."

We got dressed and walked out of that room hand in hand. What I was not expecting to see was a furious looking Tanya glaring at me. I put my arm around my Bella closer and winked at her. She stomped away and Bella laughed. I knew that with Bella by my side I could do anything.

* * *

**I know it's short, sorry I wish it was longer too lol. It makes me very happy if you review (Seriously I jump up and down) . My inspiration for writing was an author called: In Love With A Crooked Smile. My favorite story on Fanfiction was one of hers. It is called Cooking With Fire and it is worth reading all of it, trust me! Tell her Jacquelineadorable5 sent you lol. The clothes are on my profile and again, sorry if they don't work.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Jackie**


End file.
